


Letting Go

by Galactique



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Gen, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactique/pseuds/Galactique
Summary: The Emperor uses Rex to test Vader.





	

Erstin Deez was a silent, crimson specter in Emperor Palpatine's office. He stood by his Majesty's side, carefully watching the bound prisoner who was kneeling in the middle of the room. The prisoner in question, identified as CT-7567, wasn't just a rebel, but an old clone captain and decorated veteran. He'd been brought to the Imperial Palace on direct orders from the Emperor. Deez wasn't sure what was planned for the battered prisoner, but it definitely wouldn't be pleasant. A significantly sized group of rebels had recently launched an ambush on the Senate District, disrupting Empire Day and sending Coruscant into a panic. So far, around twenty terrorists had been apprehended. 

Even though security had tripled at the palace (there were several guards stationed in the office), the Emperor seemed calm as ever. He turned away from the window as the doors slid open and Darth Vader marched in. Deez instinctively gripped his stun pole a bit harder. 

Vader stooped to one knee. "You summoned me, my master?"

The Emperor leaned back in his chair, yellow eyes blazing. "Rise, Lord Vader. This prisoner must be dealt with."

Vader slowly got to his feet and looked down at the clone. There was a long pause as his rhythmic breathing filled the air. 

"Yes, master. I will take him to the interrogation room. He will have information about the rebel cells." 

"No, you will kill him." 

There was another pause. The Emperor leaned forward, scowling. Deez could practically feel the tension. He looked from Vader to the Emperor in curiosity. Even though they openly discussed the affairs of the Empire and the nature of the Force and Sith tradition in Deez's presence, the Emperor's machinations never ceased to fascinate him. He would go to great lengths to test Vader. 

"Master, I believe it would be wise to use him for questioning. He undoubtedly has important information about fellow combatants, base locations, weaponry..."

"As do the other rebels that we've captured in the past few days," the Emperor said. "Kill him."

"You monsters will never stop the Rebellion," CT-7567 said, barely able to open his swollen black eyes as he glared up at Vader. "The Republic will return and your tyranny will end."

Vader ignited his lightsaber, but the clone didn't even flinch. "It did not need to end this way. You could have stayed by my side in the 501st Legion and retired a hero of the Empire," Vader said. Beneath the coldness and anger in his voice, there was almost a faint hint of regret. But, surely Deez was imagining it. 

The clone's expression went from defiance to horror. "No....it can't be," he whispered. 

"But, you chose to align yourself with traitors," Vader went on, growing more and more angry. "And now you will pay."

Vader grabbed the prisoner by the neck and lifted him off the ground. CT-7567 didn't even struggle in Vader's hold or attempt to choke out any last words; it was as if the proud clone had suddenly lost the will to fight. He just closed his eyes as Vader plunged his lightsaber through his heart.


End file.
